The Cover
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: It's many years later Buffy is married to Angel. The Slayers have to hide in plain sight, Willow is within from  The Forks  and there's a slight reference to a new show from SMG called Ringer which in the next part of a series will be xover
1. Chapter 1

_The Cover_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part One_

_Buffy was sleeping on top of Angel. It's been so many years since she got him back from that demension as Buffy has to hide the slayers and so she made a camp for MMA and PROFESSIONAL wrestling. The Government had found them for some reason to be as big of a threat as any terrotists. To this date she's still looking for the reason they are thinking that._

_When it came too MMA fighter Buffy was a quick study and when it comes to wrestling there was another coach who let's say was someone who wanted to hide the slayers just as much as she did. It was her first boyfriend named PIKE. Angel was jealous at first but Buffy ensure that Angel is the only one for her. Pike had been a wrestler for so long and had a dance or two in the big league but a neck injury kept him from going further. _

_Buffy woke up and kiss Angel to wake him as well. "What are you going to do today?" Buffy asked and Angel responded how he was going to keep on his contacts to find out who alter facts about slayers. He told Buffy that it's important to find that person. Buffy shook her head as she agree with him but all of a sudden he trail his fingers until he entered between her legs..."Dirty pool husband..." Buffy said..._


	2. Chapter 2

_The Cover_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two _

_Buffy ran in as Pike was watching everyone go through the basic workout like ring work and top ropes techinques. "Your late." Pike said and Buffy responded, "Hey I'm the one who usually said that." "Yeah but...Good point." Pike said and Buffy has been keeping an eye on two girls especially. There was the blond one name Salem Storm and the other one was Rose King. They seem to be at the head of the class where Salem seems very comfortable with a mixture of wrestling and submission work who seem comfortable with Hell's Gate which was a Triangle choke. Rose seemed very old school Luchaor. _

_"I know a promoter who's been very interesting in those girls." Pike said and Buffy added, "I have people who's been watching them even closer there's been some people who's been following them not obviously." "As Willow done a sweep of the place." Pike wandered and Buffy shook her head yes. Buffy told them that there are people who are asking about three of the girls Jane, Holly and Kid about doing a reality show with a contract for UFC on the line. _

_"I'll take a look at that show and who's running it. Let's talk to the girls." Pike said and Buffy yelled, "King, Storm!" Rose and Salem attention was drawn to the both of them. _

_At home Angel was going through channels as there was a hacker that he knew very well. "Thanks for doing this Nina." Angel said to the werewolf that he helped when she first got bitten. "You know I have gone through only being a wolf three times a night from turning whenever to supereme hacker." Nina said then motion for Angel to come over to see something and Angel responded, "What do you got?" Nina paused and found a name..._


	3. Chapter 3

_The Cover_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part three_

_"Your girls moves are very fresh, we got a promoter who's interest in you debuting and he's willing to put you over in your first match. The finisher you two got we're going to make sure it looks crisp. I want you Rose to work on your top rope moves and Salem work on Hell's Gate." Pike said and Buffy responded, "Salem, Pike as told you about playing to the crowd more so it's not just Rose doing it." "I will work on that Coach Summers." Salem said and Buffy responded, "You got to be relax and it will help you play to the crowd. Coach Summers would be if I was my mother..May she rest in peace. " Salem and Rose got in the ring to work on there finisher. Willow then walked in and wanted to pull Buffy to the side as she looked at Pike he nodded his head that she could take a look at it. _

_They went up to the computer as Willow was typing away. "How's your..." Buffy was about to asked and Willow had a smile, "She's with her family working on the wedding. I wanted to be there but...She reminded me that I'm a keeper and my family comes first." Willow replied to Buffy. "She loves you like Angel really loves me but why does Nina have to be there." Buffy said and Willow responded, "Really Buff. He escape another dimension for you." Buffy rolled her eyes and Willow then pull up the file. _

_"No fucking way." Buffy said and Willow shook her head. "Buffy meet Bridget Cafferty." Willow said and couldn't believe they look the same. "Is she?" Buffy asked and Willow responded, "You ready for one more surprise." Willow then pulled up another file and another face came..."Now meet Siobhan Martin..." Willow said and Buffy couldn't stop staring. "She's under investigators for drug smuggling and doesn't know that her own twin is about to rat on her..." Willow told Buffy and then added, "Okay but who..." It was Willow who got another file pulled up..._

_Buffy walked back home like she was punch in the gut and Angel walked in to see his wife sitting there. "Riley.." Buffy whispered and added, "He's been under cover with Siobhan and was found out so he gave us up." Angel looked not that pleased about it..._


	4. Chapter 4

_The Cover_

_By_

_BornThisWay201F_

_Part Four _

_It was the debut of Salem Storm and Rose King has a tag-team has Buffy was in the back and Pike as well. On her mind was the fact that there seems to be two people who looked like Buffy. However she put that out of her mind as Rose and Salem would making there debut. _

_**Rose and Salem came out to the music of Foo Fighters Pretender as they started the match Salem used a lot of her height to get the opponent to the corner to work her over with knees to the mid-section. She arm dragged the opponent over her back and did a snapmare. Salem tagged Rose and then Rose took her opponent to knee her over and over right to the temples of the head. She forearm her to the head and then tagged Salem as she whipped the same opponent to the ropes then Salem did a defying gravity drop kick that got the crowd up on there feet. Rose and Salem cut the ring off with them as the crowd got into there high-flying moves which got the crowd up and arouns. **_

_**As Rose got tripped up there opponent worked on Rose a lot and the Spanish woman tagged back to Salem. Salem did hard clotheslines to both and then a quick snapped power-slam to one opponent and then to the other one. The First came up to a kick right across the jaw and the other one got the same fate. She played to the crowd a lot as she threw one out of the ring Salem twist the neck around in a RUDE AWAKENING style neckbreaker and Rose got on the ropes then as Salem executed it. Rose then went off the turnbuckle with a frog splash. The other opponent came in the ring and Salem gave a quick snapped powerslam then got on opposite ends of the ropes while Rose did a driving headbutt it was Salem with a frog-splash. Salem got the a three count. **_

_As the night finished Salem and Rose got notes from Pike as Buffy looked on as she looked to the right there was someone there. Buffy walked towards her husband Angel. "They would very good but there's more." Angel said and gave her pictures. Buffy looked them over and there was..._


	5. Here comes the dreams

_The Cover_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Five _

_**The dreams would starting as Buffy was remembering when she was a little kid. **_

_**"I know we should have done this. We shouldn't have given..." Her mom said and her father responded, "Buffy is in the other room!" Young Buffy came out of the room to her parents and looked on as two other kids would walking out the door. "Who are those children? Can I play with them?" Young Buffy asked and her dad yelled when he told her to go back to her room. **_

_Buffy woke up as she looked around and Angel woke up with her. She couldn't go to sleep afterwards as she was sitting down with him. "It was so real Angel." Buffy said and Angel responded, "So you remember two other girls. They could be Siobban and Bridget." _

_Buffy took that in for a second. Why would someone be interest in two little girls? Buffy shook her head. She remembered in her dream that her father really wanted her to get out of the room and her mother was sad about them leaving. She knew Dawn was the key and so that part was never planned from the memories that was implanted. There was a knock on the door and Buffy got up to opened the door which was Dawn on the other side. "I saw something freaky." Dawn told Buffy. _

_"You work with the watchers that goes without saying." Buffy said and Dawn then told them that Riley came over to her house to tell her about Siobban. He's was working undercover and had to give us up. "That was a phone call Dawn." Buffy pointed out and Dawn responded, "This is why Riley has been investigating Siobban." Buffy looked at the file and then looked at the components. It said across the board unknown and then has she looked at more pictures they showed almost building of victims of the drug. As she looked deeper she found out that all of them would dead all ready and then this drug was given to them _

_"Signs of a rabid dog behavior, missing memories and speaking in foreign tongues." Buffy read. "This is where it gets personal." Dawn said and then showed the last picture of Joyce. _


	6. Bridget meet Buffy, Buffy meet Bridget

_The Cover_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Six _

_**New York**_

_Bridget and Riley would walking out of the elevator. "They have no interest in you whatsoever. The drug can't be trace back to you and soon Juliet will point out who she's really working for. Your sister was not the main person." Riley said and Bridget responded, "My sister runs a drug ring with her step-daughter and then I find out who you are after I put a gun to your head. You give up that you thought I was in link to these nutjob terroists called Slayers then you find out the truth but in order to get my sister out of hiding I have to make certian adjustments to her life which will make her..."_

_There was boot heel clicks in the background as Buffy stood right there and if looks could kill. "Siobban." Bridget said and Buffy responded, "No I'm Buffy your other sister." Riley knew about this but never thought Buffy would come out of hiding. _

_"Well my first sister is a drug dealer who's pushing a drug that's making people go crazy and then..." Buffy said and throws a picture on the floor. "Buffy I didn't know about this." Riley said and Buffy responded, "Yes and I'm going to believe everything you say right now." "Wait! Your the leader of these slayers." Bridget said and Buffy responded, "You had no idea." "I knew about the bodies but not about this." Riley said and added, "You know I wouldn't never want anything to hurt Joyce..." "Wait! Who's Joyce?" Bridget asked and Buffy yelled, "Joyce is our mother!" _


End file.
